


Stories

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, Artemis recounts just how much of an impact all these adventures have done to his relationship with his reliable butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stories  
> Pairing: Domovoi Butler x Artemis Fowl II 
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Stories"
> 
> If this gets enough positive reception I might consider continuing this drabble. :)

Artemis was tired. He had only just settled back in his bed after all the catastrophe Opal had set off. The boy genius was physically and mentally exhausted, but he couldn't help but wonder how tired his butler Butler was. Twice or thrice over, for sure. Idly the boy genius contemplated if this was going to be an issue. He shook his head.

Butler had been with him through thick and thin. Over time, he was perhaps the only one who cared. If not outwardly, then inwardly for sure. He sighed and got out of bed. Crawled, more like it. He needed to get Butler. He wanted to be in his company; he wanted to confide in him as he did many times before.

It was a five minute walk from his quarters to Butler's less than classy one. Of course, this was by request. Artemis knocked five times at neat intervals before hearing a confirmation from the other side before turning the knob and pushed the door open. He peeked his head inside and saw the big man reading a book with the aid of a reading lamp shining brightly on his bedside table. He looked up and his face softened, beckoning the boy over. Artemis needed no second call as he entered the room, closed the door behind him and crossed the space to Butler's bed, joining him.

"Hello old friend," Artemis said quietly as he crawled onto the bed. Butler, upon marking his book, set it down on the bedside and opened his arms in invitation as the boy settled in his embrace. As the familiar warmth emanating from the man enveloped him, Artemis physically relaxed. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?" he asked gently.

"Enough for 8 novels' worth of stories, Artemis," Butler replied.

Artemis nodded solemnly, leaning his head back against the huge chest. "Yes... we've accumulated much, haven't we? We've met the People."

"We've both died so to speak."

"But we've also survived," Artemis finished with a smile.

"Stories will be told of us in turn, Artemis," Butler reminded him. "Holly and Foaly will see to that."

Artemis nodded, sighing. "Indeed. Of our triumphs and shortcomings no less. But they are stories nevertheless."

"Stories Masters Myles and Beckett might find amusing."

"Almost like bedtime stories?" Artemis asked in confirmation.

Butler nodded firmly, wrapping his arms around Artemis more protectively. "Exactly like bedtime stories."

A chuckle escaped the teen. "Then we better get started. In the morning."

Butler nodded. "After a night's rest. I don't think I recall getting any decent sleep," he admitted.

"Then consider this night to be the first of many," Artemis said, semi-embracing Butler as he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
